


Prison Break

by CharlieTheWhovian



Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Outer Space, Prison, Telepathy, Teleportation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23630596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheWhovian/pseuds/CharlieTheWhovian
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Revolution of the Daleks AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Prison Break

'So. In prison. Not good.' The Doctor said, pacing around her cell. 'And what about Yaz and the others! Yaz...'   
The Doctor's eyes grew glossy as she remembered that Yaz didn't know she'd made it off Gallifrey and probably thought she was dead at that current moment. 'I really need to get out of here...' She sighed, gazing out of the window.  
Defeatedly she slumped back against the wall of her cell, pulling her knees up to her chin. Then she stood up again rather clumsily when she realised she was sitting on her coat which became uncomfortable after a matter of seconds.  
'Hang on a second, you're the Doctor! You can figure this out!' she said to herself, excitedly flapping her arms about. 'Harry Houdini, don't let me down!'  
She bounded over to her cell door energetically, digging her hands into her pockets to find her- 'No sonic...'  
She let out another sigh.  
'No stop it! Come on, Doctor, think! What have you got?' she asked herself.  
'No sonic. No TARDIS. No psychic paper... Psychic...' Her green eyes lit up as she had a bright idea. 'Of course! A psychic link! Brilliant! I really am a clever clogs sometimes!'  
The Doctor closed her eyes, focusing on the energy around her, reaching out across the stars with her mind. 'Hello? Is there anyone there? Can anyone hear me?'  
The silent stars gave no reply. 'Too broad. Need to focus on someone. Someone who can break in and break out, someone with a means of transport, someone... Someone who promised me a favour! I hope he still has that psychic paper after all these years!'  
The Doctor closed her eyes again, screwing tighter as she tried to hone in on a signal somewhere across the universe. 'Contact.' She sent her coordinates attached to an SOS and now all the Doctor could do was wait. She looked out the window hopefully, but there was no sign of a rescue craft. The Doctor looked down at her boots, trying not to be disappointed. 'Ah well. Just gotta give it time.'

'You know when Graham said you were a woman now I couldn't quite believe it, but damn! What's with the get up though, is this what they're calling prison chic?' said Captain Jack Harkness.  
The Doctor turned around, grinning from ear to ear when she realised who her surprise visitor was. 'You got my message!'  
'And you got careless I see!' Jack smirked, tapping some coordinates into his vortex manipulator.  
'Oi, cheeky!'  
'Ready to get going then?' Jack asked, holding out his elbow for the Doctor to take.  
'Hang on, they've got all my kit! My sonic, my psychic paper...'  
Jack didn't take any notice. His brow was furrowed looking down at his wrist. 'Yeah, turns out the battery's flat. Long journey's worn it out. We'll have to find our way to the onboard transmat. I assume that's how they brought you in?'  
'Naturally,' the Doctor replied. 'Have you got any juice at all left on it then?'  
'Enough to get us out of this cell you mean?' Jack grinned as the door hissed open. 'Yes, it does!'

The Doctor grabbed Jack by the arm and pulled him out into the empty corridor.  
'What's the plan then? I assume you've got one seeing as you're in charge.'  
'Yes, and it's a very good plan as it goes! Three simple steps!' the Doctor said excitedly.  
Jack's face lit up with curiosity. 'Okay...' he said, urging her to continue.  
'Step 1, sneak our way through the ship. Then, part b- or was it 2? Was it numbers or letters? Anyway! Part b, get down to the evidence locker and get me stuff back! And then step c, or 3, get down to the teleportation bay and use the transmat to get back to Earth!'  
Jack's face fell. 'So basically you want us to somehow sneak through the ship past oodles of Judoon, steal from them and get off the ship all without getting caught?'  
'Yes!' the Doctor said excitedly bouncing on her heels.  
'That's terrible!'  
The Doctor stopped skipping from foot to foot, planting her hands on her hips and scrunching up her face. 'Eh?! What's wrong with it?!'  
'It's impossible!'  
'Hmm, alright then. What would you do!'  
Jack adopted a sly grin, opening a control panel. 'What we need is a distraction...' He tapped some controls onto the screen and then sirens started flaring and the lights went red.  
The Doctor's eyes widened. 'What have you done!'  
'Cleared the way now come on!' Jack said grabbing the Doctor's hand and running down the corridors towards the evidence locker.

They stopped outside the door and the Doctor yanked her hand out of Jack's grasp, turning to face him. 'I mean it, Jack! What did you do!'  
'Opened the cells at the furthest reaches of the ship, diverting all the Judoon down there to deal with it, leaving the way to the evidence locker clear! 'Now quickly, get in grab your stuff and let's go!'  
The Doctor slipped inside while Jack stood guard and minutes later she returned to find more sirens blaring. 'What have you done now?!'  
'Opened some more cells!'  
'What?!'  
'We need to get to the transmat bay, don't we?!' Jack replied.  
'Well, not any mooore! I've got me sonic haven't I?!'  
'Ha, now she tells me!' Jack chuckled. 'You missed me right?!'  
The Doctor broke out into a grin, zapping his vortex manipulator with the sonic, recharging it instantly.

Just as they were about to depart, a door opened revealing a Judoon Captain flanked by a trooper on either side.  
'Ah! Hello!' the Doctor said.  
'Po ro kro so plo no flo ro flo so co blo po flo do sho!' the Judoon Captain snarled.  
'Not a happy one is he?!' Jack mumbled.  
'She!' the Doctor replied under her breath.  
'Bo blo co kno kro no co flo lo lo!' the Judoon Captain yelled as the troopers raised their guns.  
'Ah! Well... Love to stay and chat...' the Doctor said as Jack typed in some coordinates on his vortex manipulator. 'But best be off!'  
And in a flash, Jack was gone. And so was the Doctor - off to find Yasmin Khan and make sure nothing ever kept them apart again...


End file.
